


Hoenn's Sexiest Gym Leader

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Max and Co Commissions [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: ...has big plans for Max's girls.





	Hoenn's Sexiest Gym Leader

Molly exits the challenger’s box at Flannery’s gym, having just defeated her and obtained her fourth gym badge. Her baby bump has grown to the point that her condition is undeniable, and it causes her dress to ride up so much that it is barely long enough to be decent. Max, Gina, and Mia all encircle her to give her a congratulatory group hug, as Flannery comes up to present the badge.

“I’m so impressed!” she says. “Your entire group managed to defeat me on the first try, and without losing a single Pokemon on top of that! If you’d like, we could all celebrate together.”

When the children express confusion, she goes on to say, “You can join me at the Lavaridge bathhouse! All completely my treat, to reward you for such an exemplary performance!”

The four of them are all quick to agree with her, excited to try out the baths together, and they follow along as she leads them there. In the changing rooms, the twins help Molly change into her blue and white bikini, her baby bump on full display now, before the two of them put on their yellow one pieces. When they exit into the hallway, they meet up with Max, and the four find a staff member to show them to the private room that Flannery rented for them. The group moves rather slowly because Molly moves at barely a waddle, at this point.

When they do arrive, Flannery is already relaxing in chest deep water, and the twins, excited, jump directly into the water, while Max walks Molly to the edge, making sure that she’s cautious and that she doesn’t slip on any wet tiles. Before she climbs in, Molly blushes, reverting back to the shyness Max remembers from when they first met, and asks, “Are you sure it’s safe? For...you know…” She rubs her stomach to indicate her condition, a little embarrassed to come out and say it, even though it’s incredibly obvious upon meeting her.

“Actually, your condition is why I invited you guys to the bath house, rather than the hot springs, and I even rented a room specifically for the needs of the expecting parents! The water is shallower and a little cooler here, and the tub has seating around the edges so that you can get in and out of the water easier.”

Molly, feeling more reassured now, allows Max to help her into one of the seats along the edge of the tub. For Max and the twins, the water simply feels very, very nice, but for Molly it is absolutely blissful. As soon as her feet and ankles dip into the water, the pressure leaves them, and once she’s submerged, the sudden relief from all of the aches and pains that she has grown accustomed to is nearly enough to trigger an orgasm, it is so amazing. She lets out a happy sigh that sounds almost like a moan, while she lets the water wash over her body.

It takes her a moment to even come back to her senses to be able to reply, but when she can, she confesses, “I would have paused my journey a while ago if it weren’t for these three to help me, and I have no idea how I would have been able to navigate the terrain around here without them. Even with their help, I’m not sure how I’ve been able to do it, honestly.” She gives each of them a hug and a kiss in turn, showing her appreciation, and Flannery watches with a smile. “What an adorable little scene the four of you are having!” she comments, before beckoning for the girls. “Girls, can you come over here?” she asks, and they make their way over to her. That is when they notice for the first time that, beneath the chest-deep water, Flannery is completely naked.

When she notices their stares, she asks, “Do you agree with those magazines? You know, the ones that named me the sexiest gym leader in the Hoenn region? I’m really attracted to trainers that can thoroughly trounce me in battle, and getting defeated four times in a row has me totally hot and bothered.”

It takes a moment before Molly says, “I...yeah, you really are.”

“You are!” Gina agrees.

“You’re totally sexy!” Mia agrees.

Max, hearing the conversation, stammers, “I-I-I think so too,” and tries to come over, only for Flannery to stop him.

“Not so fast,” she says. “I’d bet anything that you’re the cause of Molly’s condition, and the only reason the twins aren’t pregnant as well, if they aren’t already, is because their eggs haven’t dropped yet. Unfortunately for me, I’ve had bad reactions to pills and implants, and I’m allergic to latex, and I really don’t want to end up like Molly. It’s too dangerous to let you come anywhere near me! In fact, I only invited you because I couldn’t think of a polite way to say I only wanted the girls to come along.”

“Huh? I...okay,” he mutters, not sure how else to react to this odd turn of events.

“Just sit back and enjoy the show. Besides I bet you’d rather be fucking the Cutest Gym Leader, you know, Liza,” she teases. “Though, from what I’ve heard with the rumors of her pregnancy, she’s only got eyes for her twin brother.”

Max blushes at her words, remembering his own relationship with his older sister, but doesn’t comment on that, nor does anyone comment on the twins in the room. Instead, he just does as he’s told and settles in to watch whatever is about to occur.

Flannery reaches for a bag sitting on the edge of the tub, and she pulls out a strapless strap-on with a fiery design on it, as she says, “This is a prototype that I’ve wanted to try out for a long time.”

She pushes it inside of her to attach it,  before sitting back down and saying, “Molly, come sit in my lap.” The twins help Molly to get her bikini bottoms off, and help her onto Flannery’s lap, where she sinks down onto the toy. After they do this, they remove her bikini top so that they can suck at her nipples, and, leaving themselves so close leaves Flannery the perfect opportunity to finger the both of them.

Moaning, Flannery thrusts up into Molly, commenting, “I can feel everything as if it’s really me. The artificial nerves in this are amazing!”

As for Molly, she’s nearly overwhelmed by the toy filling her up, on top of having both of the twins’ lips at her breasts, sucking gently and leaving her writhing in pleasure. If it weren’t for the size of the toy, it would almost feel like things did with Max, but the toy is enough to remind her, even with her eyes closed and with her completely lost in pleasure, that it’s Flannery’s lap that she’s riding right now. Either way, she’s pushed closer and closer, the three of them all doing so much to pleasure her and make her feel amazing.

Flannery works her fingers inside of both of the twins, and they are both hardly able to keep up with what they’re doing to Molly due to their pleasure. For all four of them, their orgasms are building quickly, each driven absolutely wild by what is being done to them. In the end, it’s impossible to determine who is there first, as they all come within a few seconds of one another, feeling as though all four girls reach their climax simultaneously. At least, none of them have enough sense about them when it happens to say, and Max, the only uninvolved party, sees it this way as well.

Whatever the case, all four of them are overwhelmed by pleasure at roughly the same time, and they all take some time to catch their breath and recover. When Flannery thinks that she’s given the four girls a proper chance to bounce back, she pulls out of Molly and detaches her toy, putting it away and reaching inside her bag, and pulling out two other, similar toys.

Both of them are yellow, but one is collared with red and the other is collared with blue. “Both of these have artificial nerves as well,” she says. “These are for the twins, of course! Would you two like to try them out?”

The two are both enthusiastic about this, agreeing immediately and barely able to contain their excitement, so Flannery gently helps Molly off her lap and sets her down before beckoning the twins over. First, she helps Gina to attach hers, and then Mia, and she briefly walks the two of them through how they work, and how it should feel for them, before turning them loose to try them out on each other.

The twins try to decide how to use them together, before Mia suggests, “We could suck on each other.”

“Yeah, it should feel real!” Gina agrees.

“We’d get to feel it the way Max gets to feel it,” her twin says, and the two get out of the water to lay on the ground, curled around each other so that they can both fit their sister’s artificial member inside their mouths. Both use the tricks they’ve learned during all their time with Max, wrapped their lips around the heads, both immediately overcome with strange sensations like they’ve never felt before.

For a moment, neither can continue, because they’re so overwhelmed by the newness, but eventually, they grow impatient, wanting more, and when Gina urges Mia to hurry up, Mia replies that she will if only Gina will as well. So they begin moving almost in unison, drawing their twin’s cock further into their mouth while they work their tongues around the tip, teasing until they’re both nearly breathless with their desire.

It’s all so strange and new and good, and neither of them are able to resist their first orgasms, both tipping their heads back and crying out as their wracked with pleasure. They barely give each other time to recover before they’re both clamoring for more.

Meanwhile, Flannery says, “I’ve also got a present for you. A very special present for the expecting mother.” She reaches in her bag, and presents the pregnant professor’s daughter with a blue toy, but it is not just a strap on. She is presented with a double shafted model, and Flannery gets on her knees on the seat before her.

“Please, Molly,” she begs, “use that toy to fuck me in the ass and the pussy at the same time!”

Molly, intrigued by the concept, is more than eager to oblige, and she fits the toy the way Flannery showed the twins how to do it. She’s got a little bit of experience in using strap-ons, so she doesn’t hesitate much before positioning herself behind the gym leader- no easy feat in her current state- and makes sure that she is lined up with each hole. Slowly, she pushes inside, penetrating both her rear and her pussy at once, and earning a low, needy moan from Flannery.

“Don’t stop,” she gasps, wiggling her hips to try to draw Molly deeper within her. Molly pushes deeper, until the toy is completely buried within Flannery, and she is overwhelmed by how amazing it feels to be inside of her. It’s like nothing she’s ever felt before, and, feeling the tightness of the gym leader’s holes around the artificial nerves of the toy, she can understand exactly why Max is so wild about fucking her all the time, if it feels even half as good as this.

She begins to thrust into her, wanting to prolong the pleasure, and Flannery cries out in ecstasy and encouragement. Soon, Molly is pounding into her at the highest speed her condition allows her, pushing herself over the edge quickly, with Flannery there to follow, and even then, they don’t show any signs of slowing down. They’re back at it again, taking no time to properly catch their breath, both eager to continue.

While they’re at this, Gina pushes inside of her sister, fucking her from behind and reaching around to jack off the artificial member, both moaning together in unison as they continue to experiment and play with their new toys. If Gina thought having the toy sucked felt amazing, it’s nothing compared to fucking Mia with it, and it isn’t long before she’s crying out with her orgasm again, her twin joining her immediately.

Once they’ve caught their breath, they decide to switch off, taking turns with this position. As soon as Mia sinks inside of Gina, she cries out in surprise, also taken aback by just how different and just how good it feels. Once she’s got a good rhythm going, she takes a hold of her sister’s cock, working her hand up and down as she fucks her from behind, sinking forward and pulling back, thrusting with enthusiasm as she lets the sensation overtake her.

Their mutual orgasms don’t take long, and then they’re switching off again, already addicted to the new feelings they get using these toys. Each time they come together, they switch positions without a word, both in complete agreement that they won’t stop, neither showing any signs of exhaustion despite how much they’re putting into this. And while they do this, Molly continues to fuck Flannery, neither of them deterred by how many orgasms they have either, both always going for more, and even Molly doesn’t show any signs of exhaustion.

This goes on for quite a while, and it isn’t until after both pairs have shared countless climaxes that Flannery calls attention back to herself, with a new suggestion. “Let’s all come back together,” she says. “How about Gina and Mia both have a chance to fuck both of my holes, and Molly, you can try using your new toy to fuck both of them at the same time? How does that sound?”

Naturally, that sounds great to all of them, and they take the time to shift around and get in the proper position for her new suggestion. Once she’s got both twins posed to fuck both of her holes, Molly gets her toy beneath the twins, careful to aim so that she will be able to enter both of them at the same time. First, Gina and Mia clasp hands as they ease inside of Flannery, trying to keep their movements perfectly in sync, though they can’t do much to communicate with just a touch.

Whatever the case, they’re once again thrown by just how it feels to be buried inside of someone, and it is an entirely different experience for both of them, who have only experienced each other’s pussies. For Mia, it is simply how different Flannery’s feels from her sister’s, but for Gina, it is the strange new tightness from Flannery’s ass. It takes them a bit of time to regain their senses, before Molly is able to penetrate them as well.

She sinks inside of both of the girls and the double sensation is just as overwhelming as the first time she pushed inside of Flannery. She had just enough time to recover, enough time away from it, to forget how amazing, how electrifying it feels, but now, she’s reminded. Though it is different with them, that isn’t a bad thing, and she definitely enjoys being buried inside of both of their tight pussies just as much as she enjoyed fucking the sexiest gym leader in Hoenn, a title she now knows Flannery deserved in spades.   
It takes a bit for all four of the girls to adjust to each other, to fall into a rhythm that works for all of them, but they get a good feel for one another, as they all work their hips. While Mia and Gina find a back and forth rhythm with Flannery, Molly finds the right rhythm to thrust into them that does not upset their own patterns. All the while, Flannery works her hips back against the twins, encouraging them and helping them along, working her internal muscles to pleasure them as best she can.

Faster and harder, Molly begins driving into the twins, which urges them on, tightening their grips on each others’ hands as they thrust harder into Flannery. The four girls grow closer and closer together, all able to tell that the others are getting closer. Molly gasps out as she reaches the edge, moaning as she gives in to her orgasm, and as she does, the twins cry out in ecstasy, and Flannery joins them, all four climaxing together.

While they are recovering, Flannery gasps out, “We should do this again sometime...whenever you’re in town, just drop on by.”

Finally, once all four have fully recovered and pulled out, removing the toys, and setting them aside, getting themselves cleaned up in the bath, they finally turn their attention back to Max. Naturally, having been made to watch this display for so long without any sort of contact from the girls, he has been furiously pleasuring himself all the while. The evidence is plain in the white globs floating around him, and they have to wonder just how many times he’s gotten himself off while watching the scene in front of him, while they were completely oblivious, enjoying themselves and their new toys.

“Do you know what I’m thinking, girls?” asks Molly, turning to the twins while Flannery laughs behind them.

“I know exactly what you’re thinking,” says Gina, sounding more firm than usual.

“And so do I!” agrees Mia, her tone matching her twin sister’s perfectly.

“Wh-what do you mean?” asks Max, finally snapping out of the heady daze he’d left himself in. He’s immediately intimidated, seeing the way his girls are looking at him.

“Since we’ve got our new toys, I think we need to put them to good use,” says Molly. “We’ll have to use our toys to teach him a lesson in self-control once we get back to our room!”

And so, Max is left in a mix of excitement and dread as his girlfriends round him up.


End file.
